


Let the river run wild

by chajatta



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, FAOI 2019, M/M, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: “What you thinking about Scott?”Javi stops sucking on Yuzu’s collarbone for a moment and looks up. His eyes are dark and soft, his expression relaxed. They’d been almost frantic when they fell into bed together, earlier, tearing each other’s clothes off. Yuzu supposes it’s the thrill of being here in Sendai, the energy on the ice, in the whole city, rilling them both up. But now Javi looks at peace, satisfied and content.“I think Scott’s great. He’s one of my closest friend on the circuit, you know that.” Javi pushes up onto his elbows and Yuzu admires the way his biceps bunch before Javi dips down, kissing and nosing his way to Yuzu’s nipples. He takes one into his mouth and sucks.“No, I know. Of course. I mean-“ Yuzu gasps. Javi’s tongue is wicked and Yuzu is so sensitive there, especially afterwards. “You ever thinking about fucking him?”





	Let the river run wild

**Author's Note:**

> WEW. This was just supposed to be a bit of fun post faoi 2019 but here we are, 14k words later. This was an absolute labour of love and I hope it shows. Thank you, W, for all your advice and letting me bounce ideas off you, as usual. This wouldn't be half the story it is without your help. 
> 
> I actually know frighteningly little about Scott's personality, so if I butchered him I do apologise. Also a heads up for a few flippant uses of the words slut and whore, in case that's a problem for anyone (in thought, not conversation).
> 
> Due to the explicit nature of this fic it will be locked from the outset. Sorry about that.

“Javi?”

The room is uncomfortably warm and there’s a sheen of sweat lying, sticky, over Yuzu’s skin. Javi’s mouth is wet against the dip of his throat and Yuzu shifts, spreading his legs so that Javi can lie more comfortably between them. 

“Mm, yeah babe, what is it?” Javi asks, his stubble tickling when he speaks. The ghost of arousal stirs in Yuzu’s gut but he can’t go again this soon, no matter how much he might like to. 

“What you thinking about Scott?”

Javi stops sucking on Yuzu’s collarbone for a moment and looks up. His eyes are dark and soft, his expression relaxed. They’d been almost frantic when they fell into bed together, earlier, tearing each other’s clothes off. Yuzu supposes it’s the thrill of being here in Sendai, the energy on the ice, in the whole city, rilling them both up. But now Javi looks at peace, satisfied and content.

“I think Scott’s great. He’s one of my closest friend on the circuit, you know that.” Javi pushes up onto his elbows and Yuzu admires the way his biceps bunch before Javi dips down, kissing and nosing his way to Yuzu’s nipples. He takes one into his mouth and sucks. 

“No, I know. Of course. I mean-“ Yuzu gasps. Javi’s tongue is wicked and Yuzu is so sensitive there, especially afterwards. “You ever thinking about fucking him?”

There’s a sudden, sharp scrape of teeth across Yuzu’s skin and then Javi is pulling off. He props himself up on one elbow, lower body heavy where it’s still draped across Yuzu’s abdomen. 

“No,” he says, the word syrupy in his mouth, teasing. “Have you? You must or you wouldn’t be asking, right?” 

“Maybe, yeah.” Yuzu sits up and reaches for Javi, runs his fingers through Javi’s short hair.   
It’s always been like this between the two of them, open and honest. Yuzu had been the one to propose the idea, initially, back when they first got together, after Javi’s Worlds win in Shanghai. For all that he is the more particular about who he trusts enough to take to his bed, Yuzu has always known that the two of them both enjoy sex too much to stay truly monogamous, not when they’re forced to spend so much time apart. So they’d come up with a system, a set of rules. It’s okay to sleep with other people when they can’t be together, but only if they’re both forthright about it. No secrets. 

It seems to work for them, keeping them both sexually satisfied when they’re away from each other. It’s done nothing to extinguish the flame that burns between them, either, not if the way Yuzu still aches for Javi’s touch is anything to go by. Being with other men, if anything, just makes Yuzu cherish Javi, and what they have, all the more. 

“Okay,” Javi agrees, just like that. “Well, I won’t be in Kobe. You probably won’t see him again until next year, once the summer’s over, so if he’s up for it then I guess that would be-“ 

Yuzu places a finger over Javi’s lips, silencing him. “No,” Yuzu says. Javi raises both eyebrows and Yuzu smiles fondly. “No,” he says again, more softly this time. Javi opens his mouth and Yuzu dips his fingers into the wet heat of it. “I want to do together, with you.”

Javi releases his fingers and Yuzu traces them down, damp, to Javi’s chin, strokes it.  
  
“You mean- like a threesome?” Javi asks. He sounds cautious but not unsure, like he just wants to be certain he knows exactly what it is Yuzu’s asking him for. Yuzu can see the cogs turning in Javi’s mind. They’ve never done this before, brought anyone else into their bed. Any other partners have always been kept separate and removed. Yuzu knows he’s asking a lot, knows he always asks too much, _is_ too much.

“Yeah. Like threesome.” Yuzu pauses. He slides his palm around to the back of Javi’s neck and strokes his nape, moves around so that he can feel Javi’s steady pulse beneath his thumb. “Unless you don’t want. Maybe is asking for too much- too much sharing?” Yuzu licks his lips. He can feel his brain whirring into motion, thinking thinking thinking. ‘_Too much, too greedy, you’ve overstepped this time Hanyu.’_

“When we’re together, I don’t needing-“ Yuzu swallows hard, corrects himself. “I don’t need anyone else. I just- thinking, maybe. Maybe it’s fun, doing this, but I don’t-“ 

Javi laughs and strokes two fingers down his chest. “Relax, sweetheart. It’s alright, I understand.” Yuzu breathes for what feels like the first time in a solid minute. “Scott’s a great friend, I trust him. And you know I trust you, with my whole heart.” Javi dips his head down, presses a wet kiss to Yuzu’s sternum. He looks up at Yuzu through long, thick lashes, and just like that Yuzu is breathless once more. “Yeah, alright. I’m up for it.”

Yuzu feels his heart pounding, swelling with love for this man, and maybe that isn’t right, the depths of his love being confirmed by Javi’s willingness to indulge Yuzu in a threeway with one of his closest friends. Yet right or wrong, this is how Yuzu is. Fortunately, Javi seems to feel like this facet of his personality makes Yuzu quirky and endearing, rather than a promiscuous slut.

“Yeah?” Yuzu asks. He curls his hands through Javi’s hair again, blunt nails scratching at his scalp. Javi hums. 

“Yeah, anything for you. You know that.” Javi grins up at him, all teeth. “Besides, I’ve never had a threesome before. Maybe it will be fun.”

With the hand on his head, Yuzu guides Javi up to kiss him. Their mouths are hot when they meet, the sharp scratch of Javi’s stubble against his mouth igniting a bolt of pleasure in Yuzu’s belly. Yuzu curls his toes into the mussed sheets and brings one leg up, bracketing Javi’s waist against his thick thigh. 

Before long Yuzu can feel himself responding. “Javi-“ Yuzu sighs and Javi laughs, licking his way into Yuzu’s mouth. 

“Oh, what’s this?” Javi asks as he pulls away. Yuzu keens and chases after him, mouth parted like a baby bird. Javi stills him with a palm on his chest, keeping Yuzu pressed flat to the bed. He watches with hooded eyes as Javi reaches between them. Yuzu’s cock is coming to life, curled half-hard against Javi’s hip. Javi bats at the crown like a cat and then takes him in hand. 

“Tell me what you want,” Javi says, but he’s moving down even as he does, shuffling until he’s on his elbows between Yuzu’s legs, mouth level with Yuzu’s cock. Yuzu throws a leg over Javi’s shoulders and urges him closer, until Javi’s lips are brushing the head. Javi smiles and acquiesces. 

Yuzu stares down at the slope of Javi’s back, the curve of his ass, as he settles comfortably, until it gets too much, until thoughts of anything but Javi and how good he is, the searing heat of his mouth, are chased from Yuzu’s mind.

The desire to get Scott into bed, to fuck him, didn’t just materialise out of nowhere. 

Yuzu has always gotten on with him and Tessa both. They don’t see each other often, at galas and summer ice shows, mostly, but they’re both fun, a warm and safe presence that Yuzu loves to indulge in. Objectively, Yuzu has always known that Scott is handsome, with his broad shoulders and impish smile, but he’d never really thought much of it beyond that. Scott has always been a casual friend, nice to mess around with on the ice, to look at, but nothing more. 

At least, that had been all he was until Pyeongchang, at any rate. 

Admittedly, Yuzu had spent most of his time post-Olympics in a sort of daze, doing his media duties and trying to control his never-ending supply tears. He’d been in no state to try for intimacy with anyone but Javi, who he’d hung from in the days following like a limpet. Fucking Scott had been the last thing on his mind. But that doesn’t mean that Yuzu hadn’t seen him looking, hadn’t enjoyed the way Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulders during rehearsals for the gala, and the actual gala itself. Yuzu had felt secure in his embrace, wanted.

They’ve met a few times since then and Yuzu has returned the favour, the attention, touching Scott whenever he can, teasing and flirting. It's not like Scott is the first guy to look at Yuzu like this - Yuzu is used to male attention. He thrives on it. As he's gotten older, gained more life experience, Yuzu has learnt to differentiate between the guys that just want to look and those who want everything a body like his can offer. 

Lately, Scott looks at Yuzu like he could eat him whole. It's heady, that kind of attention, and not unwanted in the slightest, but Yuzu hasn't done anything about it. Not until now. 

It wouldn’t have felt right. For all that he and Javi have their agreement, for all that Yuzu has taken advantage of it on many an occasion. Lonely nights in some small European city with an ice rink and not much else, a handsome ice dancer giving him the eye. A warm and willing body to give Yuzu some sense of connection when the person he really wants is thousands of miles away.  
They're both happy with their agreement- seeking comfort on the road, the occasional tryst with a competitor they're unlikely ever to see again. But Scott is more than that. He's a friend, to both of them. Sleeping with Scott would have felt like some kind of violation, a betrayal of Javi’s trust. 

Yuzu likes to make men want him. He loves the thrill of it, the rush of power it gives him, however fleeting it may be, when he knows he's got a guy wrapped around his little finger. But all of that pales in comparison to the way he feels about Javi. Javi’s trust, Javi’s love, is more important to Yuzu than almost anything else in the entire world. It’s not something he would ever even dream of compromising for one throwaway night of passion. 

Now though, with Javi’s blessing, with Javi’s promised presence, Yuzu can act. 

When rehearsal breaks for lunch on their first day in Kobe, Yuzu makes sure to sit close to Scott, snuggling in when he throws a casual arm over Yuzu’s shoulders. It’s nothing Yuzu wouldn’t have done anyway and he doesn’t think anyone but Nobu notices, in the way that Nobu is always hyperaware of everything that Yuzu does. He just laughs and shakes his head, though, rolling his eyes when Yuzu skates by, later, and showers him with ice shavings. 

He can feel Scott’s eyes on him all through practice, following him around the rink while everyone gathers to practice the group number, even when Yuzu peels away on his own to work on his cantankerous quad Lutz. Yuzu finally lands it during the show and Scott is one of the first to rush over, tears in his eyes. He envelops him in a bone crushing hug. Yuzu closes his eyes and allows himself to enjoy it, the warmth of Scott’s strong body against his own in this moment of personal triumph. 

“-fucking amazing, well done. You’re so brave, man,” Yuzu hears Scott saying, lips brushing his temple. Yuzu nods and holds Scott closer, just for a second longer, until he’s forced to pull away.   
Backstage later, Scott draws him in close and this time Yuzu hugs back properly, arms around Scott’s shoulders. He can feel Scott’s heartbeat, thundering against his chest. 

“That must feel pretty fucking good, right?” Scott asks, nose buried in Yuzu’s hair. Yuzu nods and nuzzles into Scott’s throat. 

“Yeah,” Yuzu says, his voice thick. “It feel incredible. I working so hard, all summer, recovering from my injury-” Scott pulls back and Yuzu swallows roughly, blinks away his own tears. 

“Hey,” he says, voice soft. He reaches up to brush his thumbs beneath Yuzu’s eyes. His touch is careful, delicate, like Yuzu is something precious that Scott won’t allow himself to damage. “You did it. It all paid off.” 

Yuzu nods again. When he looks up through his lashes Scott’s face is close enough that Yuzu could count the faint smattering of freckles scattered across his nose, if he were so inclined. He’s close enough that Yuzu would only have to tilt his head a smidge to kiss him, and Yuzu almost does. They’re tucked away enough, this stretch of hallway deserted. 

“Scott, I-“ Yuzu starts. Scott’s hands have moved down from his face to his shoulders, resting there lightly, just short of holding him in place. Yuzu steps into the cradle of his arms, presses his palms to the flat of Scott’s stomach. It twitches under the touch. 

“Yeah?” Scott asks, dazed. His gaze flickers down to Yuzu’s mouth. Yuzu licks his lips. He knows he looks pretty- he’s flushed, hair damp with sweat, the shirt he’d been wearing for the show low cut enough that it shows off the severe dip of his collarbone. 

Yuzu leans in. He goes up on his tiptoes and their noses bump. Yuzu's just about to close the gap and kiss Scott for real, when a door slams open down the hall. They spring apart, Scott releasing Yuzu’s shoulders like he’s been burnt. 

“Shit, I-“ his gaze darts about, looking anywhere and everywhere except at Yuzu. He steps away. “We better, we should-” Scott clears his throat. “We should head back and get changed. The shuttle- we’re gonna miss the shuttle.”

Scott turns to go and Yuzu sighs. He doesn’t bother telling Scott that there’s no way the shuttle would go back to the hotel without him. Scott’s clearly spooked and pushing things now, even though Scott had looked like he wanted to kiss him too, isn’t going to get him anywhere. Instead, Yuzu just sighs and trails along in Scott’s wake, their skate guards clicking on the linoleum floor like a metronome. 

When Javi finally rejoins the cast in Toyama, Yuzu is so eager to see him that he skips dinner with the others and races straight up to Javi's hotel room instead. Javi is clearly weary and travel worn but his smile, when he lets Yuzu in, is blinding, his teeth bright and white. They don’t make love, but curling up beside Javi in bed like this, feeling the warmth of his body as they drift off to sleep, is an intimacy all of its own. 

Scott doesn’t touch him as freely now that Javi’s back and that's fine, for the first day it happens, at least, when Yuzu can barely keep his own hands off Javi. They make out like a pair of teenagers that morning, kissing and kissing, until Yuzu is sure everyone will be able to see the beard burn Javi leaves on his cheeks. Even at rehearsals later, when they finally manage to drag themselves out of bed, Yuzu is never far from Javi's side. Every time he skates by Yuzu lavishes him attention, drawing playful figures around him, linking their arms together. 

Javi seems pleased about their reunion too, if the way he keeps staring at Yuzu is anything to go by. The weight of his gaze stalks him wherever he goes, so heavy that Yuzu can _feel_ it. Tangible like the oppressive heat of a Japanese summer day, greedy and wanting. 

Rehearsal breaks for lunch and when Yuzu finally steps off the ice Javi is waiting for him. Yuzu slips his skate guards on and takes the offered hand without protest, Javi's palm warm against his even through his gloves. Javi leads him around the back of the rink, past the skaters' entrance. It isn't far - they’re close enough to the ice still that Yuzu can hear the staff chatting, low and almost indiscernible. But they’re shielded from view, tucked safely away behind a half drawn curtain and a long rack full of costumes. 

Javi’s mouth is wet against his, stubble tickling, and Yuzu sighs into it. It feels secret and illicit, kissing here like this. Something has shifted between them since Javi's retirement - even further back than that, Yuzu thinks as Javi slips him his tongue, to Pyeongchang. They aren't forthright about their relationship with people, not by any means. But kissing here like this, hidden away but still in public, still somewhere they could conceivably be stumbled upon, no matter how unlikely, is a risk neither of them would have been prepared to take two years ago. Now Yuzu doesn't think he'd mind if the people who are important to him, to both of them, were to know. 

“Did you ask him yet?” Javi asks when he pulls away. He keeps his voice low, heedful of where they are, out of sight but not out of earshot. Javi's so close that his lips brush against Yuzu’s mouth and it's hushed, intimate. If Yuzu were to close his eyes they could almost be back in bed, the early morning light spilling in through the hotel window, Javi golden and sun-kissed. Yuzu forgoes answering him straight away. Instead he leans in, nuzzling their noses together and angling his head for another kiss, swallowing Javi’s gruff answering laugh. Javi’s hands move to his back and he drags them up and down, pulling Yuzu’s training top up with them. The motion exposes the small of his back and the slender dip of his waist, a whole carpet of goosebumps springing up everywhere their skin touches.

“No,” Yuzu finally says. “Not yet. I thinking, with this question, best to take time.” Yuzu flicks his tongue out, licking along the seam of Javi’s mouth, and they kiss again, and again. Javi is half-hard where he’s pressed against Yuzu’s hip and it’s hard to believe that something as simple as these kisses, the solid press of Yuzu’s body against his, can get Javi riled up so quickly. Especially considering the amount of sex they’ve been having over the course of the tour, each free to indulge in the other without the lingering pressures of competition or training. But it’s a thrill all of its own, knowing that he can work Javi up like this, that after all these years Javi just seems to want him more. 

It takes real force of will not to put a hand down Javi’s pants, bring him off in his underwear. There’s indulging in calculated risk and then there’s just plain stupid, and Yuzu is many things but he’s no idiot. He pushes Javi back against the wall, instead, crowds in close so that they’re still chest to chest. “Soon. I seeing Scott, looking.” Yuzu nips at Javi’s chin. “I know he want me.”

Javi groans. His hands move from Yuzu’s waist to his ass, each hand cupping an asscheek. It’s a more than ample handful, Yuzu knows, Javi coming up just shy of covering him completely. He squeezes hard and drags Yuzu in close, holding him still with that grip even when Yuzu’s entire body shudders against him. “Oh and I bet you love that, don’t you?” Javi asks. He squeezes again, kneading his knuckles into Yuzu’s ass. Yuzu drops his head and pushes his face into the crook of Javi’s neck, tastes salt on the tip of his tongue. “I know how it gets you going, the way other men look at you. Thinking about how good you’d take it, how fucking sexy you are. God, Yuzu.” 

Javi laughs and noses at Yuzu’s temple. His hair is still damp with sweat from rehearsal and Yuzu feels it sticking up awkwardly when Javi pulls away. “Mmm I like it, so much.” This isn’t news to Javi, that Yuzu is a filthy flirt, a raging attention whore, but it still feels good to get that validation every time, that reassurance that he’s really fine with it. It’s a part of who Yuzu is, as much as his relentless drive to win and his love of the ice. “Does Javi know what else get me going?” Yuzu asks. He darts his tongue out to wet his lips and looks up at Javi from beneath his lashes, flutters them. He’s being deliberately cute, coy, playing with Javi like a cat, and he’s rewarded with another rough squeeze. 

“What’s that?”

“Seeing the way Javi look at me.”

Yuzu walks two fingers up Javi’s chest, his throat, curls them around Javi’s jaw. He presses on Javi’s mouth with his thumb and when it parts beneath his touch Yuzu darts in to kiss him. It’s quick and sharp, fleeting, and Javi leans into him when Yuzu pulls back, chasing for more. Yuzu shakes his head and extracts himself from Javi’s grasp.

Javi’s looking at him like it now, like he wants nothing more than to haul Yuzu in close by the hips, strip him naked and go to town. It makes Yuzu want to let him. But lunch only lasts so long and they both need to eat, need time to cool down and relax before the show. Besides, they’ve been gone from the others for long enough. They’re granted a certain amount of leeway, sure, in the way that he and Javi have always been _Yuzu and Javi_, a package deal, but even at an ice show Yuzu can only go missing for so long. He has commitments, people and promises always demanding his time. It’s a sacrifice he’s happy to make, but it’s a sacrifice all the same. 

“You’re trouble,” Javi says, but he’s smiling, playful. Yuzu scrunches his nose. They both straighten themselves up, make themselves presentable. Yuzu goes to duck out of their hidden spot but Javi pulls him back one last time, a gentle hand on his arm. 

“I’ll be watching, later. When you do Masquerade. I wouldn’t miss it.” He kisses Yuzu’s cheek and then sneaks out ahead of him, strolling casually down the corridor without so much as a single glance back over his shoulder. 

Yuzu waits a moment before following.

The skaters gather in the hotel restaurant to eat later that evening, just like they have every other night of the tour. They don’t get to see each other like this very often, outside of competitions, where there’s much tension, too much at stake, to just hang out without consequence. It’s a golden opportunity, to catch up with old friends and relax around rivals, and one that most of them take advantage of. Especially now that the end of the tour is looming just over the horizon.

Yuzu forgoes his usual spot with Team Japan and slots into the empty seat beside Javi. Javi smiles, nonchalant, but he lifts his arm, allows Yuzu to snuggle under it. It’s a little brazen, maybe, sitting together like this, even though a cuddle is nothing they haven’t done on the ice a million times before. But Yuzu is feeling a little daring, today - a consequence of all that kissing earlier, maybe. He wants to test some boundaries. 

Johnny and Stèphane share conspiratorial smiles on the other side of the dining table, but Yuzu is used to their teasing and gossiping by now and pays them no heed. It’s Scott he’s looking at, after all.

They haven’t really spoken since their almost kiss in Kobe and Yuzu can’t be sure if it’s because he’s been too wrapped up in Javi, or whether Scott has been avoiding him on purpose. He looks a little cagey even now, unsure, faced with both Yuzu and Javi together like this. Yuzu beams at him, eyes crinkling into little crescent moons. Two twin spots of colour emerge high up on the apples of his pale cheeks and Yuzu wonders if Scott’s thinking about it even now, how close they came. 

It’s a shame they hadn’t been able to close that gap, kiss for real, Yuzu thinks. At least, the base and greedy part of him does, the side that is always clamouring for more, better. In hindsight, though, it’s probably for the best that they didn’t. This way Yuzu has knocked on the door, made Scott aware of his attention, the attraction between them. He’s given Scott time to think about what it means, even if Yuzu has left him to open that door himself. When he does, Yuzu hopes, the question that he really wants to ask might be a little less shocking.

Stèphane asks after his family and Yuzu turns bodily to answer him, attention whisked away from Scott for a moment. It’s probably a good thing. Yuzu knows well how intense he can be. He’s learnt how to temper himself better as he’s gotten older, how to grant the men he’s interested in the much needed illusion of control even though Yuzu is the one pulling all of the strings, but that natural inclination still wins out sometimes. 

Conversation flows easily around their little group. Yuzu chips in occasionally but mostly he’s content to sit and watch, legs stretched out beneath the table as he eats. Over the course of the meal Javi shifts his arm, his hand migrating to the back of Yuzu’s neck. He curls his fingers into Yuzu’s hair as he sips his beer, stroking gentle circles across his nape. It’s possessive, there’s no denying it, and Yuzu knows Javi’s doing it on purpose. He knows Scott’s looking and he’s staking his claim. Softly certainly, but it has red hot pleasure curling in Yuzu’s gut all the same. 

Scott locks eyes with him. Yuzu sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, bites down on a smile when he sees the way Scott glazes over. 

“I bet you’re excited for the hockey season to start again, right Scott?” Javi asks. Johnny and Stèphane are embroiled in a loud conversation with the table next to them and pay Javi’s question no mind but Scott startles visibly, like he’s been wrenched from a daydream. 

“Yeah, for sure. Now that Tessa and I are gonna be taking a step back, I hope I can get to some more games. Should be an interesting year.”

Yuzu pushes the rest of his rice around his bowl and then scoops it up with his spoon. He’s always the last to finish eating and he chews slowly, thoughtful. He’s tuned out of the conversation already, his interest in ice hockey less than zero, but the friendly chatter is nice background noise. Javi’s attention is safe and familiar and Scott seems more relaxed, more at ease. Yuzu keeps himself on the periphery, pushing his empty bowl away and gazing across the table as Javi’s thumb comes up to play with the shell of his ear. 

With Scott distracted, Yuzu allows himself to look his fill. 

He’s handsome, that much is undeniable, with his square jaw and his easy, boyish smile. He laughs at something Javi says, some nonsense about the Toronto Maple Leafs. Head thrown back, Adam’s apple bobbing. Yuzu wonders what Scott would look like in the throes of pleasure. Would his whole face flush that same pretty pink, or would it stay up on his cheeks, like a blushing cherub. Scott catches Yuzu’s eye and his smile falters, just a little. 

Once their dishes are cleared away and everyone’s drinks are emptied, Javi’s hand moves back down to Yuzu’s shoulder. He squeezes and leans in, just close enough to still be considered friendly. 

“I’m gonna head up, get an early night,” Javi says. He ruffles Yuzu’s hair playfully and then stands to say his goodbyes to the rest of the table. He gives Yuzu a significant look as he leaves, eyebrows raised. Yuzu nods. Other people have started to peel away, too, retiring to their rooms or heading out into the city. Before long it’s just Yuzu and Scott left at their table. Scott is fidgeting awkwardly with the table cloth, gaze fixed down. Yuzu reaches across to touch his hand. 

“I think we should talking.”

Scott stares at his hand and then swallows hard, nods. “Yeah, I think so. Walk with me?”

They leave the restaurant together and wander through the hotel, searching for somewhere quiet. They don’t talk as they pass through the lobby, walking the halls until they find one abandoned.

“Listen-“ Scott says, just as Yuzu opens his mouth to speak. They both apologise and Scott tries to let him go first but Yuzu just smiles, shakes his head. Best that Scott says whatever is on his mind, whatever has been weighing on him these past few days. Better that Yuzu never gets to ask his question, if Scott is going to turn him down of his own volition. 

“Okay. Alright,” he says, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry, about the other day. Really. Shit, Yuzu- I’m so sorry.”

Yuzu frowns. “Sorry for what?” 

Scott wrings his hands, his gaze darting from Yuzu’s face, to his mouth, back up to his eyes. “For nearly kissing you. For almost kissing you. It was shitty of me, really shitty. I just wanted to congratulate you on getting your Lutz back and then I went and did that.” The words are flowing out of him now, like a broken dam. Yuzu blinks. 

“I took advantage and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. And I know you and Javi are- well, you’ve always been- _you know._” Yuzu nods. He does know, intimately. “And I love Javi, man, you know I do. He’s the best and I’ll apologise to him, too, but I just wanted to clear the air with you first, make sure you’re okay.”

Well. Yuzu hadn’t been expecting that, although in hindsight he supposes he should have. It explained a lot- why he and Scott haven’t really spoken since it happened, why he’d been so nervy at dinner. Yuzu wants to slap himself. He’s been going about this all wrong since the very start. Scott is kind and earnest, unflinchingly decent. He’s Javi’s _friend_, of course he’d be uncomfortable with the idea of Yuzu coming onto him out of the blue like this. 

“No, is not necessary to apologising,” Yuzu says. Scott frowns, his brows creasing. “I mean- like, I thinking this is all really big misunderstand. Misunderstanding? I-” Yuzu licks his lips. “I wanted it, to kiss you. This week I been flirting with you a lot, seeing if maybe you feeling the same way. If you want to kiss me too.” Yuzu smiles but he doesn’t step closer, not yet. He knows what Scott needs now, some clarity on the whole situation, and Yuzu fully intends to give it to him. 

“Javi know about it,” Yuzu says. Scott’s eyebrows are up in his hairline now, his expression stunned. Yuzu ploughs on. “I telling him what I think about you, telling him that maybe you might thinking the same thing about me.” Yuzu moves closer now, slowly, giving Scott time to back away if he wants to. He doesn’t. 

“That I thinking about it, kissing you. Maybe more, if it what Scott want, too.” Yuzu puts a hand on Scott’s chest and he can feel Scott’s heart racing beneath it. His mouth is gaping open and it takes a minute for him to find his words. When he does his voice is squeaky, high pitched. 

“And he’s- Javi’s okay with it? He just- you guys aren’t-? You-“ 

It’s a lot. Yuzu knows it’s a lot. He owes Scott some honesty, if he’s seriously going to ask him for this. 

“We are,” Yuzu says, tries to convey just how much he and Javi are in those two simple words. “It just- sometime we doing this with other people, too. I asking, if you say yes, can I do this with you. You’re Javi’s friend. He trust you. And he trust me, even more.” 

“And you- when you say _this_, what do you-?” 

Scott’s heart feels like it’s about to explode out of his chest. Yuzu smiles and lays his palm down flat over it. 

“I want Scott to fuck me.” 

There is is, out in the open. Honest and forthright, like he should have been from the beginning. Instead of just coming on to Scott like he’s a nobody, like he isn’t an important person to both of them. He deserves that much respect at the very least. 

Scott makes an aborted little choking sound. Yuzu laughs and pats him on the chest. “What? Never having sex with a friend before?”

Scott’s cheeks flare with colour. “I have, I just- it’s _you_, it would be- you’re Javi’s- it would be different. Complicated.”

“Yeah,” Yuzu agrees. “Javi will be there, too. But you don’t have to do anything with him, just me. I be the one in the middle.” Even just thinking about it, sandwiched in between Scott and Javi, both of their attentions on him, makes the skin on the back of his neck prickle. Yuzu wants it so badly, but he doesn’t want to make Scott uncomfortable. 

“Are you attracted to me, Scott?” Yuzu asks. 

Scott looks at him, _really_ looks at him. He still seems so unsure but Yuzu can see the way his eyes darken, his gaze thoughtful. Yuzu doesn’t press him, just lets the silence stretch between them until Scott is ready. 

“Yes,” Scott says eventually. He looks down at Yuzu’s hand on his chest and licks his lips. “Yes, of course I am.”

Yuzu trails his hand down but he stops when he gets to Scott’s stomach, turns it palm up and takes Scott’s hand in his, squeezes. 

“Tomorrow is last night of the tour.” Yuzu plays with Scott’s fingers while he speaks. “Thinking about it. If you decide you want to, come up to Javi’s hotel room.” Scott’s breath hitches and Yuzu moves in closer, until they’re almost pressed together. “If not, don’t worry. It’s okay. We moving on like I never ask, okay? Nobody get hurt.” 

Scott inhales sharply, air whooshing across Yuzu’s throat. “Right. Right, okay.”

“Is just fun, okay? No pressure.” Yuzu reassures. Scott looks shellshocked but Yuzu supposes that’s only natural. He’s never done this before, either, not like this. It’s a lot to process. “Still friends?”

“What? Yes, of course.” Scott huffs a laugh and holds his arms out, pulls Yuzu into a hug. He smells nice, like soap and fresh ice, and Yuzu closes his eyes for a moment when Scott buries his nose into his hair. “Friends no matter what.”

“I’m gonna go,” Yuzu says as they pull apart. He steps out of Scott’s hold, smooths his t-shirt out. “Just thinking about it, okay?” 

“Right. Yeah- I’ll think about it.” Scott gazes at him, expression unreadable. “Goodnight, Yuzu.” 

Yuzu slips out of the hallway and crosses the lobby, trainers squeaking on the floor. It’s quieter about now. Yuzu doesn’t see anyone as he climbs into the lift and he’s left alone with nothing but his thoughts for company as he rides it all the way up to Javi’s floor. 

Scott isn’t coming. At least, it certainly seems that way. 

He and Javi eat a quiet room service dinner together, reminiscing about the tour. Yuzu can barely believe it’s done, another summer almost over, flown by somehow when he wasn’t watching. Once they’ve finished and cleared away their dishes they take turns showering, Javi first and then Yuzu. Normally they’d shower together, pressing against each other, slippery and wet. But Yuzu is too keyed up, too on edge, to stand naked under the spray with Javi and not touch. Instead he washes alone, taking his time, listening to the water pounding off his shoulders. 

Yuzu slowly towels himself dry and then wraps himself in one of the hotel robes. It’s too big for him and Yuzu has to fasten the ties tight around his waist, the sleeves spilling down over his wrists. 

He leaves the bathroom in a plume of steam and finds Javi’ waiting for him on the end of the bed. It had been starting to get properly dark outside and Javi’s turned all the lights on, pulled the curtains shut against the balmy summer evening. Yuzu smiles and walks into the splay of his legs. 

“I guess it’s just us, then,” Javi says. Yuzu steps closer, cradles the back of Javi’s head and nuzzles his hair. He smells fresh and clean, citrusy. Yuzu loves it, loves him, loves Javi for indulging him this fantasy, even if that’s all it will ever be. 

“Mm, guess so.” 

It’s a shame, sure, but Yuzu still has everything that he needs, right here in his arms. He noses at Javi’s temple, then kisses down, stooping so that he can capture Javi’s mouth. They kiss slowly. Javi sucks Yuzu’s bottom lip into his mouth and Yuzu falls into it, following after Javi when he shuffles back onto the bed. Yuzu straddles him and he laughs against Javi’s mouth when he tugs at the bow holding Yuzu’s robe shut. 

Warm hands slide underneath terrycloth, stroking all the way up his back and neck before coming to rest about his waist. Javi’s entire body is radiating heat, soft and welcoming, like a flame that Yuzu wants to cradle between his palms. The grip around his waist tightens and then Javi is manoeuvring them, twisting Yuzu over onto his back so that he’s on top, instead. 

“It’s his loss,” Javi murmurs. He’s pushing Yuzu’s robe out of the way, exposing his naked body to the cool air, kissing his way down over every bit of goose pimpled skin as it’s uncovered. “You know that, right? If Scott doesn’t want to fuck you, he’s missing out. Look at you.” Javi pulls back to do just that, his eyes blown dark already. 

The attention is heady and Yuzu can feel himself getting hard under the weight of it. Javi must feel it, too, because he leans back down, kissing over Yuzu’s chest and then taking a pink nipple into his mouth. He lavishes it with attention, sucking and licking, the bristles of his beard scraping over the sensitive skin. It isn’t long before Yuzu is writhing, his robe rucking up beneath his back. 

“Javi,” Yuzu moans. Javi moves to his other nipple, kissing until the little peak is red and hard. Yuzu’s chest is wet and slick by the time he pulls off, grin roguish. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Javi says. He shuffles down the bed and then lies between Yuzu’s legs, nosing at the crease of his hip. Yuzu jerks but Javi steadies him with a gentle touch, easing him back down to the bed. He kisses the bony rise of Yuzu’s pelvis, down his thigh, leaving sharp, biting kisses all down the inside, like markers, purple flags in a snowstorm. He doesn’t touch Yuzu’s cock, though, and Yuzu groans, frustrated, when Javi keeps going down his leg, lavishing his kneecap with attention. 

“Javi-“ Yuzu starts again. He cradles the back of Javi’s skull and he’s about to guide him northward, get that talented mouth of his where Yuzu really wants it, when there’s a sudden knock at the door. They both pause. 

It’s not so late, Yuzu supposes. He never gave Scott a time, after all. He raises both eyebrows as he looks down his own body at Javi, who licks his lips in return. There’s another knock. Javi eases up onto his hands and knees, then presses a fierce kiss to Yuzu’s mouth. 

“Wait here.”

Javi clambers from the bed. There’s a damp patch on the front of his boxer briefs but he doesn’t stop to pull his pants back on and if Javi isn’t going to cover up then neither, Yuzu thinks, is he. He lies back against the bed, legs still parted around the ghost of Javi’s shape, and gazes up at the ceiling.

“Who is it?” Javi calls from the hallway. There’s a reply, but it’s too muffled for Yuzu to hear it. He hears Javi’s “about time” in response, though, hears him slide the latch open on the door, and Yuzu’s heart rate picks up, thumping against his chest. He takes a steadying breath. 

“He’s here, alright,” Yuzu hears Javi’s saying. “We didn’t think you were gonna show.” 

“I wasn’t sure either,” the other voice says. It’s Scott. He came. Yuzu’s throat goes dry and he swallows hard. “This whole thing is still- holy _shit_.”

They come into view, both of them. Javi in his t-shirt and underwear, Scott in soft jeans and a hoodie. Yuzu smiles. 

“Hi,” Yuzu breathes. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and his robe falls down completely, baring the golden line of his shoulders. Scott is struck dumb, mouth hanging open like a cartoon character. He looks stunned, speechless. Yuzu giggles. 

“You took so long, we started without you,” Javi says. He elbows Scott in the ribs and then moves away, returning to Yuzu still draped across his bed like a shunga woodblock. 

“I- yeah, I can-“ Scott clears his throat, drags his gaze with what looks like real effort away from Yuzu’s naked body and up to his face. “I can see that. Wow.” 

“Take your time.” Javi’s more sincere, this time, but he’s looking at Yuzu as he addresses Scott. “Join us whenever you’re ready,” he says as he clambers back onto the bed, straddling Yuzu’s hips. “I’ll show you what he likes until you’re ready to touch him.” Javi smooths his palms down Yuzu’s chest, flicks his nipples. “But you like that, as well, don’t you?” He’s talking to Yuzu now, his voice dropped low. “Scott looking at you.”

Like it? Yuzu _loves_ it. He moans and when he speaks his voice is high, breathy and affected. “Yeah, I like it.” 

Javi sees right through him, knows exactly what he’s doing and what he wants, but Yuzu hears Scott swear, his feet shuffle against the floor. Yuzu preens, arching his back up off the bed, presenting himself. 

“I bet you could come like this, couldn’t you?” Javi lowers his head and drags his tongue over Yuzu’s chest. “If Scott wasn’t comfortable touching you, I bet you could come just knowing he was watching me fuck you, couldn’t you baby?”

Perhaps he’d underestimated how much he wanted this, because Yuzu is already so turned on that his entire body feels like it’s been dipped in an onsen, held submerged beneath the water. He can feel the weight of Scott’s gaze on him and Yuzu turns his head to meet it, laughs softly. 

“Mm, yeah.” Yuzu shifts, lifting one leg and pressing it up against Javi’s flank, squeezing him between his thighs. “But I thinking, if Scott-“ Javi sucks hard on his nipple and Yuzu gasps, eyes fluttering. He tries again. “If Scott wanting to touch me, I’d like it, too. Very much.”

Javi hums and lifts his head. He gives Yuzu a significant look, his eyes black. Yuzu angles his head up for a kiss and Javi obliges. It’s messy and wet, possessive, the way Javi pushes his tongue into Yuzu’s mouth, kindling on the fire that’s already burning in Yuzu’s chest. Javi licks his lips when he pulls away, stares down at Yuzu. Yuzu nods. 

“Alright.” He pushes himself up onto his knees and Yuzu already misses the heavy weight of him. “Do you want to touch him, Scott?” 

Scott’s moved closer to the bed, chewing the inside of his mouth as he comes. He tears his gaze away from Yuzu, moves it to Javi briefly, and then back again. Yuzu holds his hand out, palm down, and waggles his fingers. Scott looks like he’s battling with himself, that last lingering scrap of self-control, wondering if he can really have this, but then he reaches out and takes Yuzu’s hand. It’s much bigger than Yuzu’s and it engulfs his, fingers curling all the way around his palm. Yuzu shudders. 

“We can stop any time you want, okay?” Javi says. “You just have to say the word.” Scott nods, but he isn’t looking at Javi. He’s looking at Yuzu, eyes dark. Javi shifts, then, climbing from between Yuzu’s legs and moving to the head of the bed. Yuzu can hear him moving the pillows around and then his hands are on Yuzu’s shoulders, slipping down under his armpits to help him move. “We need to make room for everyone, come on.” Yuzu wriggles back, until he’s lying comfortably in the splay of Javi’s legs, head resting in his lap. His robe catches between his legs and Yuzu kicks it away, off the side of the bed. 

Scott is still holding his hand and Yuzu squeezes it. “Maybe taking these off?” Yuzu says. He lifts a foot, angling it so that his toes brush over the waistband of Scott’s jeans. He should feel vulnerable like this, awkward, naked and on display the way he is, but he doesn’t. If anything he feels powerful, commanding and comfortable in his own skin. 

Scott lets go of his hand and unfastens the button. “Yeah,” he says, eyes still glued to Yuzu’s body. “Yeah, alright.” He laughs then, light and boyish. “Fucking hell, this is insane.” 

Javi’s chest rumbles behind him and Yuzu smiles, watching as Scott steps out of his jeans. He’s half-hard already. 

“Good insane?” Yuzu asks. He’s sure he already knows the answer, but it’s probably a good idea to check in here, before they go any further. 

“Yeah, good insane.” Scott laughs again, rubs the back of his own neck. “You’re something else, Yuzu.”

Javi scoffs. “You have no idea.” 

Scott climbs up onto the bed, slides easily between Yuzu’s spread legs. He moves so that he’s hovering over Yuzu, palms either side of him, deliberately placing himself so that they’re close but not touching.

“Can I kiss you?” Scott asks, polite, like they’re on a first date. It’s absurd but Yuzu appreciates the gesture all the same. He smiles gently. 

“Yes, please.”

Scott’s eyes flicker up over Yuzu’s shoulder, to Javi. Something must pass between them; the sheer thought of it makes Yuzu shudder, the idea of Scott needing permission from Javi, too, like Yuzu is a thing owned, possessed. It’s simple and erotic beyond belief. Scott looks back down and then dips onto his elbows, tilting his head into the kiss. 

It’s unsure but not hesitant and Yuzu makes a pleased little noise as he opens his mouth, encouraging. Scott pulls away to take a breath and then he’s back again, kissing Yuzu properly, this time, tongue sliding over the seam of his lips. Yuzu feels his untouched cock twitch against his belly and he moves, curling his hands into the front of Scott’s hoodie, bringing him closer. 

Scott sits, his weight heavy over Yuzu’s thighs. He’s more substantial than Javi, broader, and he presses Yuzu down hard into the mattress without even really trying. One of Javi’s hands curls into his hair, stroking his fringe away from his forehead, and Yuzu’s entire body flares, like a power surge. 

He’s panting for breath by the time they separate again. Scott looks affected, too, his mouth swollen and shiny with spit. 

“Good?” Javi asks. Yuzu isn’t sure which one of them he’s speaking to, but it’s Scott that answers. “Yeah, really good.”

“Nene?”

Yuzu smiles and nods, leans up for another kiss. Scott obliges willingly. He feels more relaxed, now, less tense, settling into the kiss. Yuzu pushes his hoodie up over his stomach until it hits his armpits. Scott shifts to help him and together they get it off, parting only for as long as it takes to strip it over his head before they’re on each other again. Yuzu lets his hands roam, stroking over his shoulders and chest, down to his stomach. Scott’s abs jump under the touch and Yuzu laughs against his mouth, nibbles lightly on his bottom lip. There’s a sparse trail of hair beneath Scott’s bellybutton and Yuzu follows with his fingers, tickling all the way down to the band of Scott’s underwear. 

“Can I see?” Yuzu asks.

“Mmhm,” Scott sighs against his mouth. He pulls away with some effort and Yuzu watches, Javi’s hands on his shoulders, thumb stroking over the jumping pulse in his throat, as Scott slips his boxers down. His cock springs out, hard and pink against his belly, and Yuzu makes a little sound in the back of his throat. Javi shifts behind him and Yuzu turns his head, mouthing at the curve of Javi’s fuzzy thigh. 

Javi leans down close and buries his nose in Yuzu’s hair. “Do you wanna show Scott how good you are at sucking dick?”

Yuzu moans, sucks a mark into Javi’s flesh. “Is it okay? Will you watch?”

Javi grips his shoulders harder. “Yeah, it’s okay. Whatever you want, alright?”

Adoration, pure and intense, sings through Yuzu’s blood. He sits up, Javi’s hands falling away, and then turns around. Javi’s eyes are dark and they flutter shut when Yuzu kisses him. He smiles when they pull apart. “Go on,” he says, squeezing Yuzu’s waist tight before pushing him away, towards Scott.

There’s a thick tension hanging in the air, anticipatory. Yuzu can feel it and he’s sure Scott can, too. Yuzu licks his lips and shuffles forward on his knees. 

“Hi.” The word spills from his mouth on a breath. Scott looks him up and down, eyes dragging appreciatively over his body.

“Hey.” He looks like he still can’t believe this is happening, that he’s here, with Yuzu on his knees in front of him. Yuzu is used to the men he takes to bed looking at him like that, like he’s something fleeting and rare, out of reach. It still feels as good now as it had the first time, years ago. Like all Yuzu has to do is bat his eyelids, ask nicely, and he can have the whole world, if that’s what he wants. 

“Do you want it?” Yuzu asks. He reaches out but stops short of touching Scott’s dick, rests a hand flat against his chest, instead. Scott’s heart is jackrabbiting against his ribcage. “A blowjob?” Yuzu wants to do it so badly he can feel his own mouth watering. He wants to make Scott feel good but he wants Javi to see him do it even more, wants Javi to watch as Yuzu pleasures his friend. 

Scott chokes, his cheeks flushing with colour. “Please.”

Yuzu doesn’t waste any time. He snakes down onto the bed, elbows first and then onto his knees, ass canted up. It looks like he’s making an offering and Javi takes the bait, slaps it, the crack of his palm ringing around the hotel room. With shaking hands Yuzu guides Scott down onto the mattress, waits until he seems comfortable, and then settles himself between his legs. His ass is still up and he’s gratified when Javi’s hand finds it again, soothing this time, stroking what’s sure to be the beginnings of a pink mark.

Scott groans when Yuzu reaches out, curling a hand around his dick. He’s cut and the head, when Yuzu slides his fingers over it, is soft and smooth. Unfamiliar. 

“Don’t come, okay?” Yuzu says. Scott nods, helpless, his hair falling down over his forehead, and then Yuzu moves. 

He drags his tongue over the crown, first, sucking and licking until he’s shiny with spit. Scott’s hand rests on his shoulder, fingers clenching, and Yuzu smiles. He’s longer than Javi, but not as thick, and Yuzu accommodates him easily. It’s better this way. Yuzu likes to be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Yuzu inches his way down slowly, jaw slack, until his nose meets the thatch of curls around Scott’s base. 

“Shit. _Shit_,” Scott moans above him. Yuzu hums and reaches between Scott’s legs until he finds his balls. He rolls them in his palm once, twice, and then pulls away when he feels Scott starting to tense up beneath him. 

“Touch him,” Javi says from behind him. He’s massaging Yuzu’s left cheek, the one he slapped. Scott looks up, brown eyes wide and blown. “Go on.” Scott obeys, dragging his hand from Yuzu’s shoulder up his neck, to the sweaty hair at the nape. Yuzu closes his eyes and pulls back, focuses his attention around the head. Javi’s fingers disappear between his ass cheeks and he has the pad of his thumb pressed against Yuzu’s entrance when he says, “Touch his hair, Scott. Pull it, if you want. He likes that.”

Javi’s talking about him like he isn’t even here, like he isn’t applying pressure to Yuzu’s asshole, just shy of pressing in. Yuzu’s cock is unbearably heavy between his legs but he doesn’t dare touch it, not yet. 

“Really?” Scott sounds breathless. Yuzu moans his agreement and Javi laughs. 

“Yeah, really. Go ahead.”

Javi’s touch disappears and it’s just as well, because Scott slides his hand up, curls his fingers into Yuzu’s hair, and _yanks_. Yuzu keens, back bowing as he follows the upward motion of Scott’s hand. It pulls him up and almost off Scott’s cock, the crown resting on his lips, holding his mouth open. 

“Is this okay?” Scott whispers. Yuzu nods, frantic, and sucks hard. 

“Fucking hell. Fuck- Yuzu, you’re-“ he’s leaking across Yuzu’s tongue and Yuzu will have to stop soon, if he doesn’t want Scott to finish too quickly. He loves sucking dick and Scott is so receptive beneath him, so responsive, that Yuzu just wants to keep going, to see how close he can get Scott to the edge. Scott pulls again and Yuzu swears he can feel his heart in his throat, trying to beat right out of his mouth. 

He’s vaguely aware of Javi shuffling around behind him, the mattress dipping, but it’s not until Javi’s pressing kisses to his ass, stubble scratching, that Yuzu pays it any mind. 

“Javi-“ he moans, pulling back to heave in a deep breath. Javi hushes him, nosing his way between his cheeks, and then licks a stripe over his entrance. “_Javi_-“

“Shh, it’s okay baby. You’re doing so well, you look so good.” Javi purses his lips and sucks and Yuzu cries out, loud and sharp and totally, completely unaffected. “Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?”

“Yeah, please. Please.” 

Javi moves, kisses the dimples at the bottom of his back, rubs his prickly chin against them. Scott nods and then Javi kisses back down, nestles between his cheeks, using his tongue this time. Fingers touch his cheek, his mouth, and Yuzu looks up. It’s Scott, soothing him, the other hand still in his hair. 

“You okay?” He’s sweet, Yuzu thinks. It’s nothing that Yuzu didn’t know already but he’ll gladly take the reassurance that it’s genuine, that it goes all the way through to Scott’s core. Yuzu has been stung a few times, when he was younger mostly, by men who weren’t quite as nice in the bedroom as they pretended to be in the outside world. It’s good to know that Scott isn’t one of them. 

“Mm, I’m okay.” Yuzu takes Scott back into his mouth. He doesn’t pull Yuzu’s hair again, but he strokes his fingers through it, cradles the back of his skull, holding Yuzu close. Yuzu keeps going even when he feels Javi pull away. He isn’t gone for long and when he comes back he drizzles lube down between Yuzu’s cheeks, massages warmth into it with two fingers. Yuzu rocks his hips, pushes back into the touch, and Javi slips both fingers inside. 

“Oh-“ Scott’s dick pops out of his mouth and Yuzu lets it go, bearing down on Javi’s hand instead, the pressure inside him. His mouth is slick with spit and Yuzu can only imagine what he looks like, on his hands and knees like this, Javi fingering him open. He gazes up from beneath his lashes and sees Scott staring at him, mouth parted. “Oh, Javi.”

Javi hums, adds another finger. Yuzu arches his back and pushes back harder, groaning when Javi spreads his fingers, working him open. He’s so wet, lube running down over his balls, onto the sheets beneath him, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind to worry about the mess they’re making, not yet. Now all he cares about is getting one of them inside him, filling him up, before he goes mad with desire. 

“Fuck me.”

This tour has been long and exhausting and Yuzu’s body is aching, his muscles bruised. He knows Scott and Javi must be feeling the same way, pleased but wrung out, stretched to the limit. But Yuzu wants more. He wants them both to work him, to fuck him until he can’t think, until every single inch of his body is alight with sensation. He wants to feel this for days, a reminder of the three of them together like this, at the culmination of another summer.

“Please, _please_,” Yuzu whines. He isn’t above begging, pitching his voice high and needy, to get what he wants. Javi crooks his fingers, rubbing them along his insides. 

“Who do you want first?” Javi asks. He’s kissing along Yuzu’s back, the curve of his waist, and it’s so distracting that Yuzu can barely think. Scott is still watching him, cock leaking against his stomach, and Yuzu makes his decision. 

“Scott. I want Scott.” Yuzu hears Scott’s breath catch. Javi twists his wrist, driving hard into Yuzu, and he gasps, groans out his answer. “Want Scott to fuck me.”

“Alright, okay,” Javi soothes. He pulls his fingers out and kisses Yuzu’s back one last time. “You’ll fuck him, won’t you Scott?”

“I, yeah-“ Scott’s voice breaks. Javi is shuffling around behind him again and Yuzu takes the time to lean back, head hanging low, catching his breath. “Fuck, yeah, of course I will. I’d love to. How do you want me?”

Scott’s lovely, eager and willing and desperate to please. Yuzu fully intends to take advantage of it. Without saying anything, Yuzu gets up onto his knees and shifts around, lying so that he’s still on his belly but facing Javi, now, his back to Scott, instead. The wet patch on the sheets sticks to his stomach. Javi makes a satisfied little noise.

“He likes it from behind, don’t you?” Javi croons. His voice is low, now, like it only goes when they’re about to get down to it, and he leans forward to cradle Yuzu’s chin, strokes his jaw with his wet fingers. Yuzu kisses his palm. 

“Yeah, I want- like this.” Yuzu spreads his legs and pushes up onto his knees. Hips dipped low, ass in the air, it’s almost like he’s in supplication at Javi’s feet, offering himself up to Scott like a prize to be won. “Fuck me like this, on my knees. Please, Scott.”

Javi passes him a condom and Yuzu stares up at him while he listens to Scott unwrapping it, rolling it on. Javi smiles down at him, pushes his hair up out of his face, and then leans back. He settles himself against the headboard, decadent like a king, and watches as Scott takes a careful hold of his waist. Yuzu can feel the hard length of him between his ass cheeks and he pushes back, wriggling his hips. 

“Jesus, yeah, alright-“ Scott says, taking one hand away to guide himself in. The first push in always feels like a lot, but Javi had prepared him so thoroughly that Yuzu takes him without too much trouble. He sighs and pushes back further, working Scott in himself. “Oh god, Yuzu- wait a second-“ Scott pants. Yuzu immediately halts, looking over his shoulder as best he can. 

“Not good?” He asks. It’s good for him. Yuzu feels nice and hot and full already, but if Scott needs to stop they can. 

But Scott laughs and places both palms on the small of Yuzu’s back. The pressure pushes Yuzu back down, forces his hips up. “No, no it’s not that, it’s- it’s too good, I just need to-“

Javi laughs, gruff. “He’s tight, isn’t he?”

“Super fucking tight, oh my god.” 

Yuzu knows that was intended as a compliment and he takes it as one, pleasure flooding through his entire body. He pushes right up onto his knees and squeezes around Scott, ass muscles clenching. Blunt nails dig into his hips. 

“Are you ready, Scott?” Yuzu asks, voice pulling sweet and syrupy and rich. He wriggles his hips, readjusts his knees, enticing with his body as much as his words. “Please, I need it.”

Scott doesn’t answer him but he starts moving again, pushing in the rest of the way with one long, smooth thrust. They both moan when he bottoms out, sheathed right up to the hilt. Yuzu looks up and all his breath catches in his throat when he sees the way Javi’s looking at him. His dark eyes are blazing and Yuzu feels pinned beneath it, stripped bare. Anything that’s worth knowing about him, Javi already knows it, but this feels like something else, another layer being stripped away, until Yuzu is exposed and raw beneath him. 

Scott moves again, pulling halfway out then sliding back in. He’s figuring it out, this new body, Yuzu can tell, but they work well together, finding a rhythm that works until Scott is fucking into him steadily. He’s good and it feels great but Yuzu wants more, wants to really feel it. 

“Harder, Scott.” Yuzu says. He pushes his hips back and feels Scott squeeze him tight, holding him still. 

“Yeah?” Scott’s voice is trembling. He trails one hand around, over Yuzu’s stomach, and then takes him in hand. Yuzu yelps. His cock jumps in Scott’s hand, smearing wetness all over his fingers, but that doesn’t seem to deter Scott at all. He starts stroking Yuzu, gentle at first, but then faster, his hips and hand gravitating to a shared rhythm. 

“Oh- yeah. Better, is- so better.” Their skin is noisy as it slaps together. Javi has been stroking himself through his underwear and Yuzu watches, wide eyed and hungry, as he finally pushes his hand down underneath. “Want to see, Javi, please-“ Yuzu whines, gasping. 

Javi pauses. The outline of his dick is obvious through his briefs but it’s not enough, Yuzu needs to see it, Javi’s arousal bared for him. 

“Ride him,” Javi says. His smile is feral, all sharp, white teeth. “Go on, baby. I want to watch you ride Scott’s dick.”

Heat roars like a river through Yuzu’s entire body, his own blood rushing in his ears. Without missing a single beat he pushes up, hands planted flat against the bed and lifts himself into a sitting position. Gravity forces him down and Scott’s cock slides even deeper, the head brushing against his prostate. “Oh my god,” Yuzu moans like a dying animal, throat working. He squirms in Scott’s lap, desperate for more, rocking his hips to chase after the sensation. Scott meets him, holding him close, his sweaty chest pressed tight against Yuzu’s back. Yuzu leans his head back on Scott’s shoulder and braces himself, strong thighs bunching as he lifts and then slams back down. 

Someone curses. Yuzu isn’t sure whether it was him or not. He’s barely aware of anything, except for the way Scott feels inside him and the scorching heat of Javi’s gaze. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his entire life. 

“I’m gonna come,” Scott pants into the dip of his throat. Yuzu nods and rides him harder, muscles clenching. Scott is rubbing his thumb relentlessly along the underside of his dick and Yuzu knows he isn’t going to last much longer, not if they keep this up, not if Javi doesn’t stop looking at him like that, like he wants to _devour_ him. Scott bites down on his throat and Yuzu feels it, the way he swells inside him, hips stuttering, clutching Yuzu by the waist as he comes. 

“Yuzu- fuck, _Yuzu_,” he’s babbling, nose close to Yuzu’s ear. Yuzu can barely hear him. He’s too busy looking at Javi, watching the way he’s stroking himself, getting himself off to the image of his boyfriend fucking his friend. Scott grinds his palm over the head of Yuzu’s cock, hauls him down hard into his lap. Yuzu’s stomach pulls tight, taut, and then he’s coming with a helpless cry, spilling white hot all over Scott’s hand. 

Scott kisses his neck all the way through it, sucking on Yuzu’s fluttering pulse as he slowly comes down. Yuzu sighs and leans back, knees slipping on the duvet beneath them as he shifts all of his weight onto Scott’s chest. When he opens his eyes Javi is staring at him. 

“You okay?” Scott asks, nose bumping the shell of his ear. Yuzu nods and licks his lips, mouth dry.  
  
“Yeah. Was so good.” Yuzu sighs happily and wiggles in Scott’s lap. He’s starting to go soft inside him but Yuzu still clenches tight, just to hear Scott’s startled intake behind him. “You?”

Scott laughs. He brings his arms around Yuzu and squeezes him tight, holding him against his chest. “Awesome.” He kisses Yuzu’s neck again, nuzzling. It feels nice, being intimate like this after, and it’s even better with Javi watching him, his own dick still rock hard against his belly. 

Eventually Yuzu holds his hands out, palms up. “Help me?” 

Javi takes his hands and he guides Yuzu up and off Scott’s lap. Yuzu whines when Scott’s cock slips free but it’s gratifying to hear Scott’s little gasp, too, like he wasn’t ready for the loss either. Once he’s settled Yuzu onto the bed, Javi untangles their hands and pushes up onto his knees. 

“Where are you going?” Yuzu asks. Javi hasn’t had his turn yet and Yuzu doesn’t want to leave him unsatisfied, not when Javi has been so good, letting him have this. Yuzu reaches out to touch Javi’s hip. 

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Yuzu holds him tighter, rolling half onto his side. It gives Javi a good view of his ass, his slick hole, and Yuzu doesn’t miss the way his gaze flickers down. “You won’t-?” Yuzu makes an obscene motion with his hand and Javi laughs. “I want to make you come.”

“You will,” Javi promises. “But I really want to kiss you so I need to go and wash my mouth.”

Yuzu lets him go and then pushes himself up onto his elbows. Scott has stood from the bed and Yuzu watches as he crosses the room on wobbly legs, stripping off the condom and tossing it into the bin. He looks a little bashful when he turns and sees Yuzu staring. 

“Should I-?” he starts. Yuzu stretches his legs out and beckons Scott over. That seems to be reassurance enough for Scott; he returns to the bed and sits by Yuzu’s side, strokes a hand through his sweaty hair. “That was seriously amazing. You’re so hot, Yuzu.”

Yuzu smiles, pleased and a little dopey. He tilts his chin up. “Kiss me.”

It’s lazy, this time, and slow, both of them sated and relaxed. Yuzu slides his tongue into Scott’s mouth and Scott lets him, pliant and submissive above him. His lips stay parted when Yuzu finally pulls back, drops his head against the pillow. 

“Will you stay?” Yuzu asks. Scott is stroking his hair again, tender and gentle. 

“Don’t you and Javi want a little privacy?” Scott asks. He strokes his thumb over the ridge of Yuzu’s eyebrow, the plump rise of his cheek. “I’d just get in the way.”

Yuzu shakes his head. “I want you to stay.” This whole evening has already been beyond anything Yuzu could have ever wished for. He’s grateful for what he’s been granted, and if Scott wants to go then he can, but Yuzu is greedy, always, and he wants to stretch for just a little more. “I thinking, if it’s comfortable for you, maybe you watch Javi fuck me.”

Even just saying it makes Yuzu feel hot all over, his spent cock giving a feeble twitch. The image seems to have a similar effect on Scott, too. He cups Yuzu’s cheek with his entire palm and heaves in a deep breath. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re an absolute handful?”

“I tell him all the time,” Javi says, finally returned from the bathroom. He’s stripped naked and Yuzu takes his time admiring Javi’s body, scrunching his nose playfully when he gets caught in the act. “He could give the devil a run for his money.” Javi stops at the foot of the bed. “So, are you staying?”

Scott smiles. “Go hard or go home, right?”

“Good man,” Javi laughs and claps him on the shoulder. It should be strange, to see the two of them acting like this with each other, given the context, but somehow it isn’t. They’re relaxed and comfortable around each other, with a deep level of trust that Yuzu hopes tonight has only strengthened. 

“Should I go and sit?” Scott asks. He takes his hand from Yuzu’s face and gestures at the arm chair over in the corner. Yuzu makes to protest but Javi beats him to it. 

“Only if that’s what you want. Otherwise you can stay here in the bed with us,” Javi looks down at Yuzu, scans his naked body before landing on his face. “I’m sure that would make Yuzu happy.”

“Yeah, alright,” Scott breathes. “I’ll stay here.” He shuffles over to the other side of the double bed, gives Javi and Yuzu some space, but he’s still within touching distance, well within Yuzu’s line of sight if he turns his head that way. Yuzu does, offering Scott a pleased smile, before turning his attention back to Javi. 

“_Are_ you happy?” Javi asks. Yuzu nods, holding his hands out, and Javi takes them, tangling their fingers together as he straddles Yuzu’s hips. “Tell me.”

Even as he speaks Javi is leaning down, folding himself over so that he can kiss Yuzu’s neck. It’s the same spot that Scott had been suckling on and that sends a thrill of pleasure down to Yuzu’s toes, the thought that the two of them might leave a secret, shared mark on him, one that Yuzu can press down on when he’s alone, remember this moment.

“Yeah, I’m happy.” Yuzu sighs, tilting his head to give Javi better access. Pressed tight to each other like this, Yuzu can feel Javi’s erection against his belly. He’s been hard for so long he must be aching to come but he’s taking his time now, kissing down Yuzu’s neck and to his collarbone. Yuzu knows exactly where Javi is heading but he still cries out when Javi takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks. 

“Fuck,” Yuzu curses. He hears Scott make an aborted little sound but Javi just sucks harder, distracting him. It’s a dirty trick, going for his tender nipples right after he’s just come, but it’s one that Javi loves and Yuzu is powerless beneath it every time. “I thinking Javi say he want to kiss me?”

Javi’s lips smack as he pulls away. The air-conditioning is cool over the wet flesh now that Javi isn’t covering it with his mouth and Yuzu is almost tempted to push him back down, get Javi to do the same to the other one. 

“Hmm, you’re right,” Javi hums. “You’re always right.” He leans down, angling his head, and Yuzu cranes up to meet him. His mouth is minty fresh, sharp and clean, but he kisses roughly, sliding his tongue between Yuzu’s lips and taking control. Yuzu lets him, shifting his body beneath Javi’s weight to give his cock some friction. One of Javi’s hands comes up to his chest while they kiss, thumbing absently at his nipple, and Yuzu moans into his mouth, arching his chest up off the bed to meet the touch. 

“Too much?” Javi whispers between kisses. When Yuzu shakes his head he does it again, rubbing with his thumb and then taking the peak between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing hard. Yuzu writhes beneath him and by the time Javi finally relents Yuzu is panting against his mouth, chest heaving. 

“Javi, I want-“ Yuzu starts. He snakes a hand down between them, going for Javi’s cock, but Javi pushes his hand away. 

“Not yet. I want to fuck you but I’ll come if you touch me.”

“Do it, then,” Yuzu says. He lifts his hips as best he can beneath Javi’s weight and spreads his legs. Javi shifts back, settling himself into the splay of them. “Fuck me.” 

“You aren’t ready yet,” Javi argues, but he has his hands on the insides of Yuzu’s thighs, pushing them further apart. “You need more time. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Sweet. They’re both such good, sweet men, but Yuzu can already feel himself getting riled up again, no matter Javi says. “I won’t be. I want you inside me, Javi.” Yuzu sighs and stretches his body, languorous and deliberate, offering himself up for the taking. “Don’t you want to see how it feel, right after Scott?”

Javi’s eyes flash, his full lashes fluttering, and Yuzu knows he’s got him. Javi noses his way up Yuzu’s chest and he takes Yuzu’s cock in hand as they kiss. He’s still only half-hard but it won’t take long for Javi to get him all the way there, not with the way he’s working his thumb over the head of Yuzu’s cock, pushing his foreskin back to get at the slit. 

“How long have you been waiting for this?” Javi growls against his mouth. His knees are beneath Yuzu’s thighs, holding him open, and Yuzu feels so exposed, his entire body molten knowing that Scott is just off to the side, close enough that Yuzu could touch him, if he wanted. He must be able to see everything. “Does it feel good? Hm, baby? Does it feel good knowing Scott’s going to watch you take my dick?”

“It feels _so_ good,” Yuzu moans. Javi’s pumping him in earnest, now, and it’s like all of the blood in his body is rushing to his dick, getting him up again. It’s a miracle he can even piece an English sentence together, his head feels so foggy. “Fuck me, Javi. Come on. Please, I need you.”

Javi pulls back. The loss of contact is so sudden and jarring Yuzu could cry. But Javi just leans over him, sparing Scott a glance as he grabs the lube he’d discarded earlier. Yuzu watches as Javi slicks himself up and then moves back in, guiding himself to press against Yuzu’s ass. 

“Is this what you want?”

Yuzu flexes his toes, digging them into the duvet, and then lifts his hips, tries to encourage Javi to put it in. He feels hot and hard between Yuzu’s cheeks but he’s holding the position, static. Yuzu is just about to protest, squeeze Javi tight between his thighs, when Javi begins to move. The head of his cock slips in first, holding Yuzu open, and Javi waits another another long second, two, before he pushes the rest of the way in, bottoming out in one long, practiced motion. 

“Oh my god.” Yuzu feels so dazed, so blissed out, that it takes him a minute to realise that that was Scott. He turns his head and Scott is there, eyes blown so dark they’re almost black. Yuzu smiles and reaches out to brush his fingers over Scott’s bicep. 

“Okay?” Yuzu checks in. It’s taking real force of will to speak right now but they all need to be comfortable before Yuzu lets Javi go to town on him. Scott nods. “Yeah, sorry, I just- I’m good. Go ahead.” His cheeks are flushed autumn red. 

“Are _you_ okay?” Yuzu turns back to face Javi but he doesn’t speak for a moment. Javi takes his chin in one hand and tilts his head up. “Yuzuru.” 

His accent still pulls on Yuzu’s name, even after all these years. It makes Yuzu’s heart cartwheel in his chest. Yuzu licks his lips and lifts his legs, wraps them around Javi’s waist. Their skin is slick and sweaty, but Yuzu’s grip is strong. 

“I’m so good,” Yuzu says, his voice high and dreamy. Javi dips down to kiss him and then begins to move. 

They’ve done this so many times and they know each other so well that the rhythm is easy, Javi’s hips rocking up into him, driving his cock deep, just the way he knows Yuzu likes it. He knows exactly where Yuzu’s prostate is and he goes straight for it, pounding into Yuzu, not relenting for a second. It makes Yuzu’s vision go black around the edges, everything beyond Javi and the point where their bodies join indistinct and blurry. 

“How does it feel?” Yuzu whispers. Javi scrabbles at his thighs, wrapping them tighter around himself. It pulls Yuzu’s hips up off the bed and the angle has him howling, forcing Javi into deep, shallow thrusts that milk his sensitive prostate so good that Yuzu feels insensate with pleasure. 

“Fucking- incredible.” Javi grunts. “You’re always incredible to me.” He shuffles forwards on his knees, pinning Yuzu in place against his body, and takes hold of Yuzu’s hands. Their fingers tangle and Yuzu leans up for a kiss, muffling his moans against Javi’s mouth. They’re both too far gone for any kind of finesse and it’s more a coming together of lips and teeth than anything else, but Yuzu just wants to be closer, wants to gather up the entire essence of himself and put it inside Javi’s chest. 

“You’re insane, you’re so-“ Javi rambles. He pushes their joint hands up until he has Yuzu’s arms up above his head, hands pressed hard into the pillows. “You’re amazing. Scott can’t stop looking at you.” That’s like a flaming arrow, aimed right at his gut. Yuzu arches up into him, trapping his cock between their bodies. The friction against Javi’s belly when he moves is almost too much and Yuzu keens, hips twitching. He’s not going to last much longer 

“_Javi_.” He’s wrecked, his whole body shuddering and shaking. Javi nods, pressing increasingly harried kisses to his mouth, down his jaw. 

“I know, love. I know,” Javi soothes, even though he’s no better off himself. He adjusts his grip so that he’s holding both of Yuzu’s wrists in one hand and slips the other between their bodies. Yuzu’s entire body jerks when Javi takes hold of him, his eyes sticky and wet with tears. “Mi corazón, mi vida,” Javi whispers into his ear and those few words are enough to send Yuzu hurtling over the precipice. He doesn’t have much left to give, but he still comes with all the intensity of a wild, running river, his cock spurting valiantly over Javi’s fingers. 

Javi grips his wrist tighter. Yuzu’s muscles flutter around him and it isn’t long until Javi is coming too, face buried in the long, wet slope of Yuzu’s neck. 

They lie together when it’s done, a panting, heaving tangle of bodies. Yuzu is struggling to get his breath and Javi must be able to feel it because he eases up, taking his weight off Yuzu’s chest and stroking his hands down his sides. 

“Easy, Yuzu. I’ve got you,” Javi murmurs. Slowly, Yuzu’s breathing steadies out and he tips his head back, staring up at the ceiling. “Let me go and get you some water,” Javi says, but before he can move to get up Yuzu feels the mattress dip. 

“Stay there,” Scott says, laying a hand briefly on Javi’s shoulder. “I’ll get it.” 

Yuzu hears his footfalls as he heads into the bathroom, the gush of water from the taps. Javi strokes his fingers through his hair, smoothes a hand over his damp forehead. It takes some real effort but Yuzu lifts his head and bares his teeth in a fond, lovesick smile. 

“Are you alright?” Javi asks. His voice is pitched low and gentle, still breathless. His mouth is red, his cheeks flushed beneath his beard. Yuzu doesn’t trust himself to speak yet so he just nods.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Javi leans closer, careful still to brace his weight on his elbows, rather than Yuzu. He nuzzles against Yuzu’s chin and their mouths catch, sliding together, when Yuzu turns his head. He feels boneless, exhausted, wrung completely dry in the best possible way. It’s a hard feeling to explain in English, but from the way Javi is looking at him Yuzu thinks that he must know. Javi always knows. 

“More,” Yuzu says, when he finally finds his voice. It’s hoarse but it comes out and that’s all Yuzu can ask for, at this point. “Everything.” Yuzu reaches for Javi’s hands and rethreads their fingers. “Thank you so much, Javi. I know this was so much, I always asking you for so much.”

“Don’t be silly.” Javi lifts their hands and kisses Yuzu’s knuckles. “I’d do anything for you, you know that.” 

“Me too,” Yuzu whispers. “I love you very much.” Javi kisses him again, slow and steady, sweet little pecks that lead nowhere. They don’t part until Scott returns with two glasses. He sets them on the side table and then hands Javi a damp towel. 

“I thought you might need this.”

Javi accepts it gratefully and then sits up. Yuzu whines when he pulls out, eyes falling shut as come starts to ooze out of him. He’s too tired to appreciate the noise Scott makes, nor to bother trying to help Javi clean him up. He just lies there, sated beyond belief, as Javi pushes his legs apart and wipes up his mess. Once he’s done Javi helps Yuzu to sit up and have a drink. Some of the water spills down his chin but Yuzu doesn’t mind so much, not when Scott leans in to wipe it away with his thumb. Yuzu smiles up at him. 

“Are you ready to get in bed?” Javi asks. “I’ll help you take a bath if you want one now, but-“ 

Yuzu shakes his head. Normally he’d go and wash up right away, but even the thought of standing up and making his way to the bathroom is more than he can bear. Yuzu makes an attempt to kick down the covers but in the end Javi has to help him with that, too. He rearranges Yuzu’s limbs, tucking him in tight, like a child being prepared for a bedtime story. The image makes him smile. 

“Scott,” Yuzu whispers. His eyes are heavy and the temptation to bury his face into the pillow and fall straight to sleep is strong. But he won’t, not yet, not until- “Thank you. I hope you have fun.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Scott has his underwear back on but he’s still naked apart from that, a tiny little red mark on his throat in the shape of Yuzu’s mouth. “Best sex I’ve ever had, hands down. Thank _you_.” He clears his throat. “Really, thank you for trusting me to share this with you. It was an honour.” 

Javi says something to Scott, too low for Yuzu to catch, and then claps him on the shoulder. They share a look that Yuzu doesn’t currently have the will or brainpower to try and decipher. 

“So happy,” Yuzu sighs. “Will you stay? Just- until I falling asleep.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. He eases himself down onto the bed and curls up on his side. His body heat radiates across the tiny gap between them. “Of course I will.”

Yuzu closes his eyes. There’s some shuffling and shifting on the bed and then there’s a chest against his back, warm even through the thick hotel duvet. Yuzu cuddles against it and Javi throws an arm over his waist, pulling him close. Yuzu knows Javi won’t come to bed right away, not until after Scott is gone, but this is enough for now. 

A hand touches his cheek, thumb stroking over the dip of his chin. Yuzu sighs. 

Their conversation is like white noise in the background but Yuzu is only half aware of it, fading slowly away. Soft, quiet laughter melting into nothing as Yuzu’s consciousness switches off, disappearing, easing gently into a well earnt and dreamless sleep. 


End file.
